A compound of Formula (I), chemically known as (2S, 5R)-7-oxo-6-sulphooxy-2-[((3R)-piperidine-3-carbonyl)-hydrazino carbonyl]-1,6-diaza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane has antibacterial properties and is disclosed in PCT International Patent Application No. PCT/IB2012/054290.
